


Stand Together

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Ableism, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always felt like Roman's taken care of him too much and he's never done enough to repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Together

     Dean knew everyone saw him as just a ‘lunatic’. As much as he wanted to believe Roman every time he tried to give him reassurance that it wasn’t true, Dean couldn’t get it through his head as much as he had hoped to. Dean could feel their stares in the locker room, even out there in the ring. That’s what everyone knew him as, ‘The Lunatic’.

     As much as Dean hated the nickname, he knew he just had to deal with it. Everything in this business was about having a thing, and if you didn’t have it people wouldn’t care. Dean could try to brush off the uneasiness but he knew the only one way to hit it up good with the crowds was if he could be the crazy asshole they wanted him to be.

     That’s why Dean was happy now to have Roman. Now matter how unsettled he was, the reassurance that never stuck during the day seemed to get through the noise in his head better at night. Roman never used that nickname in a bad way like they did, he had hardly ever used it in front of Dean.The words his man whispered to Dean as he held him was enough to make feel Dean feel at ease.  Roman’s warmth was enough to allow Dean to have a mostly peaceful night.

     Roman was always there for him when nobody else was. They went countless times to hell and back together. No matter how many times Dean stood with Roman, he felt that he never could repay Roman enough for all of the other times. Dean felt that no matter how many times he took those risks of getting hurt for Roman, it was never going to be enough.

That was the topic to talk about in bed that night.

     Today, Dean felt like the pain in his abdomen was a stab wound that not even a hot shower or Tylenol could relieve. Dean had an extreme rules fight with the lead Wyatt, the creepy fucker who made the fight so much rougher by having his other two interfere. Dean won by hitting  Dirty Deeds and was sure he blacked out because he had woken up backstage on a bed with agonizing pain particularly in his abdomen. Now it was time not to fight anymore but instead to lay on the soft bed in Roman arms on his good side, feeling at ease as he felt Roman’s fingers trail gently back and forth on the skin of the pained area.

     Roman always made it better. Dean had always tried his best on the whole ‘comfort and care’ part of the relationship but he was so unsure about what to do. It was a part of him just like those unintentional heartless things he could say. Dean blamed his shitty childhood for it all, but he felt glad that he could still feel pain. Dean had this the pain resistance that made him fight harder no matter how hard it hurt. No matter how much he knew he could keep fighting, he could never stop thinking about what would happen if he just stopped feeling the aches.The thought didn't come to Dean often but when it did, he always felt a little bit more unsettled than normal. Roman had told him before that whatever Dean had tried to do always made him feel better, but doubt always bit away at Dean like a stray wolf on the inside.

It wasn’t too hard for Dean to see through his disarray of thoughts that Roman knew how to take care of him better than he could take care of himself.

“Baby boy, how are you feeling? You’ve been so quiet since we’ve gotten back here to the room.”

Dean started tapping his fingers on the bed, a nervous tic, as he stayed quiet trying to find the right words.

As soon as Dean shifted slightly the pain throbbed harder and he let out a pained groan, “Just hurts...nothing too bad, I’ll be good in the morning.”  

“You should get checked tomorrow if you’re hurting that much. I should have been there to do something, it wasn’t right and I hate to see you in so much pain.”

     Dean let out a hiss of pain as he moved to look back in the dim lighting at Roman with a glare. Dean figured Roman would be blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault as usual, “Don’t even pull that whole sulking shit with me right now, this wasn’t your fault. I won, it’s done.”

     Dean felt Roman plant a kiss on his cheek, “I’m not sulking ,I’m worried. I’m proud of you for winning but it still doesn’t change the fact that you got outnumbered and I’m just sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Now shut up about what happened today unless you want to lose privileges over my cock tomorrow. ”

Dean could hear the challenge in Roman’s voice, “Oh is that a challenge? Because last time I heard you make that rule I was pretty sure you couldn’t resist a good blow job from yours truly.”

“What can I say? I love a little bit of challenge in our love life Ro’.”

Dean could hear the chuckle coming from Roman and no sooner was he laughing even if it hurt his bruised body. The room eventually went  silent and Dean closed his eyes feeling Roman’s warm fingers making the pain feel not so bad.

Dean heard a soft voice, “You took your tylenol?”

“Mhm.”

“It should be helping soon.”

“You’re way better than Tylenol. You’re always here even when you don’t have to be..you always make things feel better. ”

     After Seth, things were hard for Dean. Functioning with a broken heart was harder than Dean thought and the utter mention of Seth’s name made Dean feel utter blind rage. Dean knew that Roman had been obviously very hurt by the whole situation as well, but he never showed it that much. Roman was always the shoulder to lean on or the back up when Seth tried to fuck with him.

Roman’s voice was in his ear, “I would hope that I do make you feel better but you are wrong about one part of that.”

Dean had been getting so lost in Roman’s comforting strokes, “Huh?”

“I have to be here.”

Dean tried to hide the sadness he was feeling, “No you don’t.”

“Okay, you’re right. You aren’t making me stay here by force, I want to be here with you Dean. I love you and I would spend countless nights showing you how much I care. I promised you I also would never leave you remember?”

Dean tried to ignore the burning in his eyes as his fingers started to tap on the bed again.

     Roman was so close,Dean could feel the warmth coming off of him. Dean just wanted to stay right there in his arms forever, it was home. All of Roman’s touches felt more to Dean like he was being touched by a god and Dean never wanted it to stop.

“Talk to me Baby Boy...it’s not just pain that’s bothering you is it?”

Roman’s fingers stopped moving and Dean couldn’t help the small whine of protest as his boyfriend shifted upward. Dean could see Roman’s warm eyes now above him as he rolled onto his back with a groan, those eyes looking confused.

Dean couldn’t meet them, “It’s stupid. Can we just go to sleep now please? We have a taping hella early tomorrow.”

Roman didn’t sound very convinced, “I don’t ever remember my boyfriend using the word please so easily or actually want to go to sleep even if he is in pain. You can tell me anything remember?”

It took Dean a while to get the words to come out. He reached up touching a stand of Roman’s soft hair, finding a way to distract the depression settling into his body.

“You....you wouldn’t leave like Seth would you?”

Roman’s tone changed and Dean could feel his eyes still on him, “Never.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

      Dean winced when he heard his own voice crack, “Okay good because I don’t know if I could take you leaving too. You do so much work and you’re always there for me even when I’m such an asshole. I try to be there for you...I do but you already know I’m kinda shit at that stuff.”

     Roman’s choice of words was giving Dean a light kiss on the lips. Dean melted instantly into it, feeling the warmth go through his body. When Roman pulled away, Dean managed to look up into the loving eyes of his boyfriend.

     Roman stroked a hand down Dean’s cheek, “Baby boy...you’re always doing more than enough. I’ll always be there for you to take care of you because I want to, because I love to. I hate to see you always in so much pain but I’ll be here. You’re doing enough though, all of that pain just goes away when you’re here with me.”

Dean felt Roman’s hand lock with one of his as he went on, “You do more than you know.”

     The noise was quiet in Dean’s head and he gave Roman a quiet nod. If it were any other time during the day, Dean would make a joke that Roman was being such a sap and was making him feel like such a chick. At least for tonight though, Dean could keep and believe those smooth silky words.

He wouldn’t have trusted them from anyone else.

Dean’s voice a whisper, “I love you Roman...sorry I don’t say it enough.”

     Roman was closer now as he muttered back, “I love you too. There’s nothing to apologize for Dean...this is enough. Us standing together out there in the ring and being right here  is always going to be equal to saying those three words all the time.”

“Together...”

“Always.”

“Even if we end up fighting each other one day?”

“It’s you and me always, I wouldn’t turn my back on you for anything.”

The pain Dean felt seemed to almost disappear and now he had a grin on his face. It wasn’t hard to always feel some sort of happy when he was with Roman, whether it be simple or it brought a grin to his face.

“Wow Roman, even if you got a once and life time chance to get the gold presented by The Authority themselves?”

Dean heard Roman let out a snort, “The Authority should know by now that I don’t like things being handed to me. They would want me to sell out and you know what? I would tell Triple H that he can just shove it.”

Dean sure did like Roman when he got angry, “It’ll be you and me fighting for it.”

“How it should always should have been, best man wins.”

Roman leaned down to kiss him as soon as Dean finished it off, “No matter what happens...we’re champions Ro’ and you can believe that.”

Dean could hear Roman laugh a little as he lightly kept kissing him. Eventually they both returned to their original position, Roman’s fingers trailing lightly in the same area. Dean felt Roman press a kiss on his cheek.

“I want you to always remember that you’re the best and I love you so much, don’t ever doubt it. I hate to hear you put yourself down like that, it hurts me.”

“I love you too and I do think you’re honestly the better guy here.”

“If you hurt less tomorrow, how about I spend a little more time showing you how much you mean to me and prove you wrong.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly, “You know I would love it.”

“Let’s get to sleep then.”

      That was how they both ended up passing out on the bed, Dean laying in Roman’s arms. Dean would wake up tomorrow with his lover, ready for another long day with the thought of sex on his mind. No matter what happened or the looks he got, Dean could always hold onto the fact that Roman was always going to be there. It was something he could believe and something he knew would be true. Roman had always been there when no one else was and maybe Dean wasn’t the best sometimes at giving tender loving care but he knew now that Roman knew he tried.

  
That was a fact that could give him enough ease for months.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about what this became. I got really inspired by Drag Me Down to write this fluffy shit, and it just happened.


End file.
